Picked The Wrong Kids
by IhaveNoLifeSoIWriteStories
Summary: After a terrorist organisation attacked CHERUB in hopes of striking an ordinary boarding school, James and co. Are sent to track the attackers down and take them to court, though James has other plans and vengeance on his mind...
1. Hopeless

**A/N: I know my followers know me for the Percy Jackson fan fictions, but I've decided to take a quick break and write on CHERUB**

Lauren woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. 5 o'clock. She got up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Despite it not being the norm, Lauren had decided to take a quick shower, then grab a bowl of cereal before heading out. She made her way through the hallways, listening with intent as she left the building. She stood, entranced in thought of her future after CHERUB. It felt so far away. Then, Lauren's ears rang as a wave of force and heat blasted her to the right. She rolled across the grass and made a hollow THUD against the trunk of a tree as mud plastered itself to her CHERUB t-shirt.

Lauren rose her head to see a large portion of the campus engulfed in flames. This shocked Lauren. She attempted to get up, still barely able to breathe from the force of the slamming into the tree trunk. Her knees buckled, this time not from the immense pain. Her ears still rang as she got up, her back aching like hell. "What was..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the last of the Sentence. Lauren was distracted by the view of the damage the explosion had caused. The next blow came from somewhere inside the dormitories. At the higher levels. She looked at it as her entire life began to collapse in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as he choked back a sob. Overcome with worry and rage, Lauren ran through the plumes of smoke and into the burning wreckage. She heard coughs and groans from other CHERUB agents. Reality struck her like a sucker punch to the gut. "JAMES!" The explosion had hit near his dorm. He could have survived though. Lauren had hope. She leapt over a burning corpse of a fellow black-shirt. Some kid named Fred. Lauren took a moment to soak in the situation. Many of her friends were horribly injured. And some even dead. She leaped over another burning column that once stood in the CHERUB hallway.

Around her, CHERUB agents were moving now, aiding anyone injured or moving debris to free anyone trapped. She stood over James was trapped under a column. Lauren began to lift as James grunted in pain. Lauren got it to shift. James hollered in agony as he heard a meaty pop. Something had sunk itself into James' flesh. Lauren could see the blood. James was crying, whispering for her to stop. "STO-NGH... LAUREN! Go! You can't do this on your own! Find someone else!" She turned, barely able to breathe, then saw a familiar red head. "DANA! HELP!" She ran over, looking down at the column. James was in no shape to argue and, quite frankly, didn't care. Staff had began clearing wreckage. The screeching of fire truck sirens was heard in the distance. There was another loud boom as a pitch black cape of smoke covered the sunlight above. "Lauren." James said as he grunted. "I need to tell.. You…" James trailed off as he passed out in a pool of his own blood.


	2. A Chasm

**A/N: I am still active, just a bit lacking in the whole writing thing. Got bored of it, came back around and decided; "Eh, why the hell not." Recent losses have also impeded my progress but rest assured this story among all my other works will be continued, thanks to all the followers and reviews through it all.**

"O-On three!" Lauren cried. But she was lost in James' deep blue eyes as the life began to seep out from them, too lost to count down. "Don't- please- don't!" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Dana let out a sigh.

"On three," She called. "One. Two… Three!" They all heaved at Dana's command. Grunting as they began to lift the column from James' body.

"Grab him!" Lauren attempted to cry it out, but all that she could manage was a tiny squeak at the older CHERUB operatives, in spite of her inability to scream, Bruce, who had come only moments after they had freed James' lifeless- _no,_ Lauren thought, _we don't know if he's dead. He had to be alive, he must be._ They grabbed his limp body from the wreckage. "Come on…" She cried. Then turned, fully taking in the scene. Bodies both dead and alive were littered along the floor. She looked at them, dropping to her knees. Barely able to watch the others as she helped carry James' body to an Ambulance. "Wait- I want to go with hi-" The paramedics slammed the doors shut in front of her, cutting her off. The engine of the ambulance roared to life as it took off down the road. She ran, waving her arms. "Wait! Please!" The Ambulance took no notice as it turned down the driveway, away from the C.H.E.R.U.B Campus. "Please…" She muttered. Again, she dropped to her knees, sobbing. Her knees were starting to hurt, but that didn't matter. Only James did. She watched as they were separated again. And just like that, she was young again, staring at her mother's dead body… James and Lauren were as far apart as ever and there was nothing she could do to stop this opening chasm between them to grow wider and wider. She watched helplessly as James was taken from her.


End file.
